Twilight
by Shessy Girl
Summary: This is a story of Gaara when he is in a life or death situation a young girl named Mai saves him and takes him home with her to the city of Tokui there they slowly but fast to bothe of them fall in love... way better then it sounds ON HOLD
1. My Savior

**Twilight**

**BY:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto But I Do own My Own thoughts and the characters I Make up!!!! **

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

**Summery: This is a story about Gaara and how he's a wonderer but when he's in a live and death situation when he was hurt badly a beautiful young girl named Mai saves his life and brings him home with her to the city of Tokui. There he slowly but fast to him falls in love with her and she falls in love with him. How romantic? Well lets just say for Gaara it was hard to find an angel in the pit of hell.**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

**Chapter 1**

**My Savor **

Gaara stumbled through the meadow. He was holding his side and his leg felt numb. He could barely stand let alone walk, and the huge jar of sand on his back didn't help at all. He started to get dizzy, he couldn't think strait. He fall onto his knees he shrugged off the jar of sand on his back and rolled over on his back. He breathed softly, too softly . Was this the end he thought, had I finally reached the horizon of my life. He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

**000**

Not far away from where Gaara clasped a beautiful girl a year younger than Gaara named Mai was traveling back to the city of Tokui with her male companions: Tojo, Yuki, Forest, and Hayner. They were all enjoying the bright sun and slightly cloudy sky. Mai skipped on ahead and went to go pick some daisies. She had long dark brown hair that was perfectly straight yet shiny and silky to the touch. She had soft, yet sometime stern violet eyes and her body was shaped perfectly. She was an angel sent from heaven the people in her city say.

Mai was the daughter of a wealthy kind middle aged man. She was pretty much spoiled all her life yet she wasn't a spoiled brat. She was kind and sweet and didn't really like the luxury she lived in. Mai always said it was too much for her so you would usually find her wondering the city. She always went-or pretty much forced- to go with either Tojo, Yuki, Forest, and Hayner. Mai had always had been around these 4 men ever sense she was born, they were her protectors and loyal servants of her father. Mai's father had trusted them with her all the time. Mai was her fathers only daughter, his pride and joy. Mai's mother had died a couple years after she was born, so Mai was the only thing that her father had to remember his past wife, the love of his life. Mai had had 3 older brothers and 5 younger brothers, she was the only girl. Anyway back to our story.

Mai was gliding gracefully through the field when she saw something black and tan on in the grass a little ways on. She started to jog then run when the object got closer, when she was close enough to relies what it was she screamed. Instantly the 4 men ran towards her. Mai looked at the beautiful figure asleep in the grass. He had kind of longish red hair that went a little below his ears. He had dark lining surrounding his eyes. Mai knelt down by the man and felt his forehead, he was burning up. She was mesmerized by the man face and body. He seemed so strong. He was so handsome. She titled his head forward and pulled out her water bottle form her obi sash that was around her waist. The man had blood on his face and on his arms especially his hands… Mai ran the water over his face and rubbed his face with her kimono sleeve wiping off the blood. She did this to the rest of his body also. By the time she cleaned him off partially her kimono was stained with his blood. He had Forest and Hayner carry him.

"Come on boys," she said, "We're not to far form the city we must get him there fats he has some fatal wound. Hurry!!!"

So all of them hurried to the city to save this handsome stranger.

**000**

Gaara groaned has he sat up he then started hearing annoying whispering. He looked around and his eyes widened. He was in an absolutely beautiful room filled with silk bedding and decorated walls. There were many people around him. Then through the people he pointed out a gorgeous girl sitting across form him. She through up her hand and he winced she giggled and every went silent. She placed a gentle hand on his face, he held no expression. The girl looked at the rest of the people and nodded her head like she was dismissing them. Everyone shuffled out of the room except for her.

Gaara started at her questionably, she smiled sweetly at him. She got off the bed and went over to the table next to the bed were a bucket of water and a cloth were. She drained the cloth and sat next to him she bushed his shoulder lightly and he obediently laid down. She put the cloth over his forehead.

"Well, you took quite a beating." The girl said.

Gaara nodded.

"Well time for introductions, I'm Mai Yukioma of the city of Tokui." She said dabbing his forehead.

Gaara looked at her straggly. "I'm Gaara of the sands." He said coldly in a beautiful voice that sounded like an angel to her.

Mai smiled. "Well Gaara of the sands, you are sure lucky that I found you or you would be dead by now."

Gaara mumbled. "It would be better off if I was dead."

Mai pretended she didn't hear that. "Would it be any of my business were you were?"

"No its none of your business!" Gaara shot back sharply.

Mai just shrugged. "I was just asking."

Gaara looked away. He then winced and grabbed his leg. She softly touched his hand. He looked at her.

"Don't worry," Mai said, "Let me deal with this." She put her hands over his leg and a blue light shot from her palms and surrounded his leg. Instanly the pain was gone.

Gaara laid back down relaxing. "You're a healer huh?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

She smiled shyly and went back over to the water. "Sort of, my mother was a healer, I inherited it from her."

Gaara laughed slightly. "Yea, I'd like to meat her."

Mai looked away. "She died when I was young."

Gaara's face turned to stone. "I'm sorry about."

Mai nodded.

"My mother also died when I was younger." Gaara said touching her hand. She gasped and he quickly pulled away.

Mai smiled. "Well, Gaara of the sands, I'm sensing a friendship coming between us?" she half asked.

Gaara nodded his head, this Mai sounded like his type of girl.

"Well then lets get you conferrable you need to rest." Mai smiled at him and he slightly smiled back.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!!! Pls R+R!!!**


	2. Getting to Know you

**Twilight **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…I do own the characters I made up though…haha... (Sticks out tongue)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to Know You**

Gaara sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. The rising sun flooded light across the room from the open window. A warm breeze came form the window and ruffled his hair. Gaara threw up his arms to stretch; he then yawned and blinked his eyes. He got out of the bed, all the pain was gone and he could move around freely. He walked over to the window. His eyes widened as he saw a gorgeous garden surrounding a pond. A little ways from the garden he saw the huge city of Tokui. It was amazing. Gaara hadn't been in a city this big for a long time. He liked it.

Gaara then heard the door open. He looked at it ready to attack any one that was coming in, but it was the girl, Mai, who saved him. He relaxed and slightly smiled. She smiled brightly as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Gaara!" She said happily.

"Yes, good morning to you too. What time is it?" he asked.

"It is 10:30 and its time to get you something to eat!" She said coming over to him by the window.

Gaara nodded. "Yes I'm very hungry. Beautiful garden you have."

Mai smiled. "Yes my mother did it while she was still alive now the servants and I tend to it every day. It kind of as a remembrance to her."

Gaara nodded then turned to the door. "Its time for breakfast I think." He said not looking at her.

She led him to the door. "Yes I'm hungry also lets go."

**000**

**(At breakfast)**

Gaara and Mai went to a little table outside on the porch that led to the garden. Mai said it was such a beautiful day that they should enjoy it while they can. So they sat across from each other at the little white garden table. One of the servants came and brought them fruit, ham, eggs, and juice.

"I hope you like it. We have one of the best chefs in all of the Tokui!" she said as she plopped a grape in her mouth.

"It looks delicious. I haven't had a meal this big in a long time." Gaara said taking a bit of the eggs.

Mai looked at him slowly chewing her grape. "Why not? Oh! Sorry I forgot I'm not supposed to ask!" she said putting her hand to her mouth.

Gaara smirked. "No it's all right, I'll tell you. I'm a wanderer; I go from place to place. And actually I'm quite poor, so I can't buy a lot to eat or a lot of other stuff. I'm a fighter-for-higher so I do the dirty work for other people. I hope that doesn't disgust you. Its just that people don't really trust me, they say I'm some sort of cursed being or something. When people look at my eyes all they see is…well I don't really know what they see but they always get scared. And also people question me because of the 'love' symbol on my forehead. It's unfair you know? It seems like I can't do anything because of who I really am." Gaara said taking a bite of the ham when he was done.

Mai sat there taking it all in. She then smiled. "No, no, no! That doesn't disgust me at all! I think it shows that you're strong, but don't get into deep with it you might get hurt! That's what scares me is that you could get hurt like you had when I found you! And I'm not afraid of you, you're eyes seem sweet and kind yet stern and cold when you want them too. And if it's because if it's because of the black around your eyes that's ridicules! It looks cute...Oh!" Mai covered her mouth again '_Oh my god I can't believe I jut said that out loud! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!' _She thought as he smirked at her.

"So you think it's cute, huh?" he said starting to chuckle.

"Well…well…what I meant…well…" Mai stuttered.

Gaara put up his hand to silence her. "Don't worry; no one has ever said that before. I liked it. Thank you" He said.

Mai looked shocked then shyly smiled. "Oh well then you're welcome." She said eating her eggs.

A couple minutes later they were finished eating. They both stood up and walked back into the house. They walked into the parlor where they ran into 3 men sitting and chatting in the parlor.

"Hello daddy!" Mai said and ran into the arms of the oldest looking man in the room. There were also 2 other men that looked around Gaara's age. Mai also hugged these to men that were named Kyo and Taka, her elder brothers. Mai walked back over to Gaara, who felt very nervous but did a good job covering it up.

"Daddy, Kyo, and Taka this is the man that I saved when I was on my way back to the city with the guys. He was seriously hurt so we brought him back with us. His name is Gaara. Gaara of the sands!" Mai said kind of pushing Gaara towards her family.

"Hello, sirs…" Gaara said.

"Hello Gaara." Mai's father said putting his hand out to shake. Gaara shook it reluctantly.

Kyo and Taka also stood and shook his hand. "Well, Gaara, you seem like a strong man. It looks like you've healed well, and rather fast." Taka said eyeing him.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, all thanks to Miss Mai here, if she hasn't used her powers I would still be stuck in bed right now. She has really been my savior." Gaara said.

"Yes," Kyo said turning to his father. "If it hadn't been for my sister you wouldn't even be here at all." His father nodded.

"Yes," Gaara said back, "I'm very grateful for Miss Mai. I owe her my life."

Mai's father smiled. "Yes my little girl is quite helpful. Oh and by the way you can call me Mr. Kuro if that's all right?"

Gaara nodded his head. "Yes that does fine, just call me Gaara that's all."

Mai smiled. "Well Gaara and I were going into to town is that all right?"

Mr. Kuro nodded his head. "Yes that's fine."

"Do I have to take one of the guys?" Mai asked hoping she didn't it.

"Yes, take Forest its better to have 2 people then just one. He'll stay by you. You know I don't like you going around alone." Mr. Kuro said.

"But daddy, I have Gaara…" Mai argued.

"Mai," Gaara interrupted her, "Its all right I understand your father. You just met me and he doesn't trust me that much and that's all right. I understand. And yes to protect you I bet you need more then 2 people to do the job." Gaara said looking at Mai with a slight smile.

Mai's father sighed. "All right, all right. If you think Gaara here is brave and strong enough to protect you, I'll use this as a test. If he brings you back in one piece and healthy I'll trust you two to go out more alone. But, if he doesn't this is the last time." Mai's father said.

Mai smiled brightly. "Thank you daddy I love you. Come on Gaara!" Mai grabbed his hand and left.

After they had left Kyo looked at there father and raised his eyebrow.

"Do you seriously trust this Gaara guy? We just met him." Kyo asked.

Mr. Kuro smiled. "He seems like I can trust him. Like I said, this is a test. He seems like he can handle it, don't worry. She'll be fine."

Taka and Kyo looked at each other with question in there eyes. They really wondered what there dad was thinking.

**000**

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please R+R thank you! (bows)**


	3. authors note

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a chappy but I just had to say thanks for all the reviews so far…oh and to the person named… 'Rezery'… (Laughs) actually in the serious Gaara is actually punk/goth the author of the serious said it himself…sorry…I'm guessing you probably don't like punks or goths…Well I'm a pure punk and I hope you don't mind….And well that's it sorry I'll be writing a chapter soon sorry for the delay.**


	4. In Town

**Twilight **

**By:**

**Shessy Girl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…I do own the characters I made up though…haha... (Sticks out tongue)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3:**

**In Town**

Gaara and Mai took a short walk to the city. When they reached it the noise just grew louder. All most everyone in the city new Mai. Mai smiled and waved to people as Gaara followed her cautiously. Suddenly three hyper looking girls ran up to them. The three girls bowed before speaking to her.

"Hello Mai, how are you?" the first hyper girl with the large pigtails on the both sides of her head said happily.

Mai smiled at them. "Hello Taiu, Yakima, and Totoru I'm doing just fine! How have you girls been?" Mai smiled again.

"We're doing great," the one called Totoru said she had a lacy kimono on and really curly hair that was all over the place. Gaara thought they all looked very strange. "We just ended are dancing class. It was so much fun! You should come next time! You'd love it!" Totoru finished with a little turn.

Mai laughed. "You know I don't have time for that! I'm always busy!" Mai sighed kindly.

All of a sudden all the girls at once noticed Gaara, wide smiles came across their faces. Gaara sweat dropped.

"Who's this Mai?" Taiu asked. Yakima and Totoru all started giggling. Mai blushed knowing what they probably were thinking.

"He's a new friend that I obtained. His name is Gaara. Gaara of the Sands." Mai said gesturing towards Gaara who looked like he was didn't care at all. His cold eyes looked over the three girls and then at Mai who smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Well sorry girls but we must get going lots of errands to run! We need to get some food on the table!! Bye!!" Mai said before dragging away Gaara into the crowd.

Yakima, Totoru, and Taiu looked at each other.

"Don't they have servants to do that? Didn't we just see some of her maids in the city yesterday getting food?" Yakima asked the other two.

"She wanted to be alone with that Gaara boy. He's handsome! I'd like to have him." Taiu said with a slight sparkle in her eye.

"I wouldn't mess with that, you could get in a lot of trouble with Mai if you mess with her. She has a wicked temper some times. I don't want to get involved and neither should you, Taiu." Totoru said.

Taiu just shrugged. "Let's go get some honey rolls!!" The other two girls squealed and they rushed off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mai sighed when the girls were out of sight and they were far away from them. Gaara looked at her strangely. Mai looked back at him.

"What?" she asked?

"Weren't those girls your friends? Why did we run away?" he asked.

"Well yes they are my friend…annoying friends that is. Its just I don't like to be around them that much. To preppy and happy for me. I don't like be that freakin happy." Mai sighed dusting off her purple and gold kimono.

Gaara smirked. '_She really is my type of girl' _he thought to himself.

"Well lets get shopping I need a new kimono for tomorrows big banquet." Mai said leading him to her favorite kimono shop.

"Ok…" Gaara said as they walked through the currents into the store.

The kimono store was called The Jasmine Dragon sounded more like a tea shop to Gaara. Around the store there were racks and racks of the finest and most expensive silk and cloth kimonos. Mai was more into silk she liked it better, and it fit her form (curves) better to.

"Well hello Miss Mai and her companion. How may I assist you today Miss Mai?" the elder clerk walked up with two younger looking ones. The clerks bowed.

Mai nodded her head at them. "Well my family is hosting this huge banquet tomorrow and I need a very nice looking kimono and hair chopsticks to go with it please." Mai said smiling.

The elder clerk nodded her head and smiled back. "Would you like to look and are new selections?" she asked.

"Yes please." Mai said walking over to where the clerk lead her. The younger clerks whispered and giggled to each other and kept looking at Gaara. Gaara looked at them coldly and then pasted them with silent majestic strides and followed Mai.

The tow girls giggled and one of them almost fainted when he looked back at them.

'_What nonsense…' _Gaara thought to himself leaning on the wall that faced the dressing room Mai and the elder clerk were in trying on the kimonos.

Mai came out in this dark navy blue kimono with red stripes going through it and the shop sticks had these freaky looking red and navy blue balls on top of them. She turned around in front of Gaara to give him a better look. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, absolutely hideous." He said and yawned.

Mai looked at him shocked then smiled. "All right, onto the next one then." She walked back into the dressing room.

Next Mai came out in a deep red kimono with light green flowers scattered across it. Mai turned around for him again. He shook his head.

"Are you trying to blind me? Come now I know you have better taste. Let me see something better." He said pushing her back into the dressing room.

The two younger clerks gasped, then giggled. Gaara looked at them coldly and they shut up. The next 3 kimonos Mai came out in Gaara hated. But the last one she tried on…

Mai walked out of the dressing room in this lavender kimono with dark purple butterflies coming from the back of her kimono around her waist and up to her breast. It had a dark purple obi sash around her thin waist, the size of her breast really showed in this kimono. The chop sticks had butterflies on top of them.

Gaara walked slowly over to her. Mai got nervous; he was giving her this weird look. Gaara then got very close to her; he ran his fingers tips down her sides then he started to pull a little bit on it. He leaned forward and his breath tickled her ear. "It's perfect," he whispered.

The two younger clerks were blushing but also mad because this man gave Miss Mai so much attention. The elder clerk smiled. _'finally, I think Miss Mai has found someone…' _she thought to herself.

Gaara stepped back form her. Mai regained her self and smiled at the clerks. "I'd like this one please." Gaara smirked.

"Yes Miss Mai very nice choice."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Hope you peoples liked it!!! Look for the next chapter of 'Twilight' coming soon!!!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. To All My Readers IMPORTENT

**To All My Readers of All My Stories: **

_**I am sorry to inform you that things have not been going very well in my personal life, so I have not been able to update in like forever…and it may seem like forever till I update again. I only have a little time to write this and post it to all of you. I will not be able to update in a VERY long long long time, BUT do not get discouraged! I will try my very best to go to and when the library opens to try to up date then. But I doubt that will be very much. You can let your little minds wonder why I can not update at home but for my personal honor, ego, and reputation I cannot speak of it. This is all painful for me too, so do not be sad and worry because I'm quit all right and still kicking! So please keep and eye out for updates and when they do I'll leave you all little updates of how I'm doing. In the mean time while I'm away in udder misery please leave me reviews or message me on what you would like to see in later chapters. Give me ideas, your thoughts, you concerns (no flames I don't pay attention to them anyway) and whatever your little hearts desire! **_

_**Ok SG out!**_

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


End file.
